


Same

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Evanstan one shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian read the script for Winter Soldier together and then Sebastian starts saying weird things that confuse Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

Sebastian was lounging on his couch, absentmindedly worrying his bottom lip while leaving through the script.

Chris was watching him, hands folded in his lap, intrigued by the other man's presence. It had been a real suprise that Sebastian had instantly agreed to come over when Chris had called him after he'd gotten the new script.

They had established some sort of friendship during shooting the first Captain America movie; quite frankly, Chris had always wanted more out of it, but he had never pushed the matter. First of all, he wasn't sure if Sebastian was gay – or bi at least – and secondly, he was just too much of a coward to talk openly about his feelings.

Sebastian groaned and threw his hands up, stretching his back and pulling Chris out of his reverie.

"Intense, isn't it?"

Chris nodded and quickly looked down at his hands, hoping that Sebastian hadn't caught a glance of him staring.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Sooo ... I've been thinking-" Sebastian's voice trailed off and he graced Chris with his stunning smile when he looked up.

"You've been thinking-?" Chris prompted and the other man chuckled while he made himself more comfortable on the couch – one leg dangling over the edge.

"I think their relationship is very – Well, it's very intense too. Like this script-" he waved the script around, grin growing wider, "So I was wondering what you think about it. Their relationship, I mean."

Chris frowned. What was he supposed to say to that? That mischivous grin couldn't mean any good and he couldn't help but feel like Sebastian wanted to get something out of him. Something Chris wasn't ready to share. Probably never would be...

"I dunno. They're supposed to be close friends. Having grown up together and all that."

Pale blue eyes widened in disbelief and Chris had to laugh when he saw the shocked expression on Sebastian's face.

"What? That's not the answer you wanted to hear?"

"Not at all!"

He quickly sat up and waved the script around again, probably to bring his point across.

"Did you read this? Did you really _read_ it?"

Chris nodded, amused about Sebastian's outrage – mock outrage, he hoped.

The younger man snorted and shook his head, "Chris... I can't believe that you can't see it."

"For Christ's sake, spit it out Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed, got to his feet and walked over to Chris, sitting down on the armrest of his chair.

"They are in love. Can't you tell?"

Chris frowned, looking up at him. He was trying his best not to get distracted by how close Sebastian suddenly was, looming over him, still with that trademark smile of his.

"Yeah of course they are. They're like brothers."

For a second Chris thought that Sebastian would slap him.

"Man, you can't be serious. I am not talking about that kinda love! I am talking about them kissing and shit."

"You think so?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and then got to his feet again.

"Yeah. I think so. And you know what I also think? We should try to bring that across while shooting the new movie."

Chris just watched him for a moment. Trying to figure out what the other man was trying to tell him. _If_ he was trying to tell Chris something. Was this some weird attempt on flirting or was it wishful thinking on Chris' side?

"I am not sure Sebastian. I mean... Steve obviously was in love with Peggy, maybe still is."

"Don't forget that he was thinking Bucky is dead. And I don't doubt that he loved Peggy, too. I am just saying that there was more between Steve and Bucky."

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian waved his hand dismissively and put the script aside.

"Nevermind... Wanna drink something too?"

He was a bit taken aback for being offered a drink at his own home, but nodded and watched Sebastian leave the room.

What was he even doing? This was ridiculous. He wanted to agree with Sebastian, desperately so, because it would have meant that he would be able to let his feelings show – even though he would've done so in character and nobody would've thought it were his own feelings for Sebastian ... He just couldn't though, because there would still be the risk that somebody would figure out what was really going on inside his head.

Sebastian soon came back, the bottles of beer clanking together in his hand, and he handed one over to Chris. He frowned when his eyes met Chris' and he leaned closer.

"What's wrong?"

Chris quickly took a swig and avoided to look the other man in the eyes.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

Sebastian leaned in even more, his breath brushing over Chris' face. The latter found his heart racing, furiously beating against his ribcage and his face felt like it was on fire. The smell of Sebastian's breath filling his nose.

"Sure."

Chris took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He heard Sebastian put his own drink aside and then felt his hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me Chris."

Slowly Chris let his gaze wander to meet Sebastian's and when he saw how close they were, the air was knocked out of his lungs. Their faces were only inches apart and Sebastian was so close, Chris could've counted his lashes if he'd wanted to.

"Now, do you want to tell me something?"

Chris shook his head once, eyes darting to Sebastian's pink lips before they darted back up again. A smile curled said lips and he felt himself grow tense when the other man inched closer still.

"Let me tell you one thing; Bucky was in love with Steve, always... and, quite frankly, I know the feeling. Ever since I started working with you I couldn't help myself but fall for you."

His head was spinning and he couldn't form words. Couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd just heard. This couldn't be true. He must've been dreaming. There was no way that Sebastian – this gorgeous, sweet man – felt the same way as Chris did.

"Say something, please." Sebastian whispered, fingertips digging into Chris' shoulders.

"Same."

Sebastian laughed and Chris felt himself blush, cursing himself for being so dumb.

"That's good then. May I kiss you now?"

Chris didn't respond, but grabbed the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him in, pressing their lips together.

So long. He had wanted to do that for so long and now that he finally could kiss him, it was far better than he could've imagined it.

 


End file.
